first NightS
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: TRUST! an important element of any kind of relationship.


This story is totally Tarika's POV. I havn't added a single line in Abhi's POV. According to me I havn't spoiled any character. But agar phir bhi kisi ko aisa lage toh main kuch nahi kar sakti.

This story is dedicated to my darling DK.

"Aj toh bohot late ho gaya."

"ye taxi walo ko bhi aj hi strike karma tha"

"Ab mai ghar keisey jaungi?"

"Oh God please help me"  
A dark night. A girl was returning from office in her formal dress.

"Gari ko bhi aj hi kharap hona tha"

"koi asspass hai bhi nahi, kisse lift mangu?"

"damn. Totally bullshit" she got angry.

"Madam ap kahe toh hum chor de ghar apko?" a voice came from behind.

Tarika turned to see two men on their bikes. They reached over her.

"A jao madam hum chor dete hai ghar"

"Excuse me, kya maine apse help mangi?" she saked.

"nahi, but kya kare humse kisiki taklif dekhi nahi jati, khas kar agar wo koi larki ho, wo bhi etni sundar" they smarked.

"tumlog yaha se nikal te ho ya mai police ko bolau?"

"arey. Hum toh bus lift dene ke bat kar rahe hai, or ap hai ki police ki bat kar rahi hain"

"ji shukriya, par aplog ab ja saktey hain, mujhe aplogo ki madat ki koi jarurat nahi hai" she explained.

Saying this she walked away. They followed her.

"Main apna gun bhi bhul gai lab mei, ab kya karu? Inlogo ke mu kon lagta hai, pata nahi kahi ulta sidha harkat kar beithey toh. Par main karu kya?"

"wo madam ji, etney payar se keh rahe hain, or ap ho ki nakhre dikha rahi ho" they shouted.

When she was thinking how to solve her problem, she saw a car, well, a familiar car. But the owner was missing. She took a few steps and saw a mechanic.

"ye toh Abhijeet ki car hai, sayad kharap ho gai hai" she thought.

"suniye bhai sab, ye gari …"she was about ask something.

"wo madam ye gari kharap ho gai hai toh, sahaab ne phone karke bolaya mujhe. Weisey ap ku puch rahi hai? Mechanic asked her.

"wo…main is gari ke malik ko janti hu, isliye. Kya ap bata saktey hai ki wo kaha hai iswaqt?"

"wo pass ki park mei beithey hai. Mujhse kaha hai ki gari thik ho jai toh unhe bolau"

"ok thank you. Ap apna kam kijiye mai dekhti hu"

She moved towards park with great excitement. But all his excitement had gone as soon as she took some steps. She slowed down her pace.

'nahi, main aisey keisey usse lift manglu? Sunsan sarak hai, agar usne kuch ulta sidha kar diya toh?'

"nahi aisey keisey kuch ultasidha karega, CID officer hai wo"

"CID officer hai toh kya dhudh ka dhula hua hai kya? All men are kamina."

"Arey aisey keisey… main toh use kab se janti hu, 2 sal se bhi jayada ho gaya hai"

"toh kya hua? Larko k niyat kabhi bhi badal sakti hai. Jistarah se wo flirt karta hai lab mei, kya pata kya ho uske dil mei"

"nahi, flirt hi toh karta hai bus, or toh kuch kaha nahi kabhi usne"

"Hello madam, abhi bhi waqt hai, tehjib se bat kar rahe hai, agar apne ap pe utar ai toh ap k liye acha nahi hoga" she heard theisr voice again.

"ek problem kam thi kya? Ki ye dono bhi piche par gai" she murmured.

She stopped for a while and looked here and there. On one side she saw the park's gait and on another side she saw that two bikers. She had to take a decision.

"kya madam, ketna intezar karwaogi?"

"etna bhi kya jaldi hai…thora wait kar lo" she smarked and entered into the park.

While entering into the park she saw him sitting on a bench. Her heart started to run fast.

"Tarika, kahi tune galat toh nahi kia?" she again started to talk herself.

"Kuch bhi ulta sidha bola ya kia toh main ACP sir ko complain kar dungi"

"kuch or na sahi,par flirt toh jarur karega ye, oh God please please please aj nahi.."

(actually it was during the starting days of their relationship.. oppss I mean when Abhi just had started flirting with her)

"un do cartoon se toh better hai ki main isehi jhelu"

**well darling jhelu nahi, aj toh tumhari attitude hi badal jaigi :P **

She moved towards him. He was sitting there resting his head on head rest and his eyes were closed.

"Hi" she greeted him hesitatingly.

He shifted a littlte bit and opened his eyes, but as soon as he saw her he sat up properly with a jerk.

"Tum?.. I mean ap.. ap yaha?"

"Ab shuru ho jaiga ye… Tarika ji ye.. Tarika ji wo" she thought and made a sad face.

"Ap ne bataya nahi ap yaha kya kar rahi hai?' he asked again.

"Wo..wo..meri gari kharap ho gai hai, wo toh maine lab k parking mei hi chor ai, phir yad aya ki .. aj strike hai taxi walo ki.. ghar keisey jau.. I mean agar ap mujhe… means only if you are comfortable"

"Beithiye" he proposed.

"Kya? Nahi main thik hu"

"Time lagega gari thik hone mei, tab tak khari rahogi?" he shifted more to give her a comfortable space.

She got a surprise. Was he actually that much descent. She sat down maintaining a distance from him. He smiled knowing the reason of her being so uncomfortable before him. For sometimes there was a complete silence.

"No no no please. Aj mat karma flirt, please. Weisehi mujhe bohot uncomfortable feel ho ra ha hai, please" she was praying closing her eyes.

"Dr. Tarika" he called.

"yes" she closed her eyes tightly.

"Apko pata hai asman mei tare(stars) ketne hai?" he asked while looking at the sky.

She opened her eyes. She had got her second surprise of that evening. Means she expecting him to flirt with her. But he was asking him general questions. She started to feel comfortable.

"Exactly nahi pata. Apko pata hai?"

"nahi"

"Maine kahi para tha, agar hum ek ek kar ke gine toh sare stars ginne mei 3 thousand years lag jainge"

"Acha? Maine toh aisa nahi suna kabhi"

"Par maine toh para hai ek book mei" she smiled.

"Shooting star!" she exclaimed.

"Believe karti hain ap?"

"uff duniya mei sab kuch believe se nahi karma chahiye. Bus bhagwan se kuch mangne ka bahana hoai. Ab jayada batey mat kijiye or akhen band karke pray kijiye" she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes he found him staring at her. But he averted her gaze as soon as she looked at him.

"nahi ki naa pray? KU?" she complained.

"mangne k liye kuch hai hi nahi"

"toh dusre k liye mang lete"

"dusre k liye mang ne k liye bhi kuch nahi hai" he smiled.

"Ap bhi na, ajeeb hain"

"shaab, apki gari thik ho gai hai" mechanic informed.

They looked infornt to find the mechanic stood before rhem.

"Haan tum chalo. Hum atey hai" Abhijeet said.

"Thik hain shahab" mechanic left.

"Chaley?: he stood up.

She nodded and stood up too. He started to walk towards exit and she followed him.

Outside the park Tarika saw those cartoons waiting for her.

"Oh God, ye do cartoon gai nahi abtak" she murmured.

"Kuch kaha apne?" Abhijeet asked.

"Nahi..na.." she cut off by their voice.

"arey madam, bohot intezar karwa liya, ab toh a jao" one of them yelled.

"madam!" Abhijeet looked at her. "paresan kar rahe hai ye apko?" he asked her.

"Nahi, Abhijeet jane dijiye, chaltey hain na hum"

"Ek.. ek minute. Main dekhta hu inhe" he moved towards them.

"oi chal nikal le yaha se, lagta hai iska hero hai ye" one of them whispered to another one and they left the place on their bike before Abhi could reached over them.

"Abhijeet, please jane dijiye. Chaliye hum chaltey hai" Tarika insisted him.

Abhi paid the mechanic and they got in the car. Abhi start the car towards her house.

"age se left" she guided him.

"Mujhe pata hai" he smiled.

"Pata hai? Keisey?" she was surprised.

"Jnae dijiye, phir kabhi batunga"

"O .. ok " she was confused.

The car was running through the busy road of Mumbai. Tarika rested her head on the side of window.

"No flirt, no Tarika ji! Ajeeb hai ye. Lab mei sab k samne etna kuch keh deta hai or jab akele the tab kuch bhi nahi! Larkey ko samajhna miskil hi na mumkin hai. But ya ek bat hai, aj se pehle maine kisi larkey k sath etna comfortable feel nahi kia jetna aj kar rahi hu is car mei beith k" she thought " thanks"

When he drove her outside her home and she got down, he called her.

"Tarika ji" he yelled.

She turned.

"Mujhe acha laga apne mujhe is kabil samjha ki mai apko apne ghar tak choru" saying this he started his car and left the place.

She couldn't help but smiled. That was the first time she response to his flirts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\.../\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

"A..aa..a..chchuuu" Tarika sneezed.

"Tarika ji, apko toh jukham ho gaya, ketna chik rahi hai ap" Abhijeet said.

"Nahi, Abhijeet main thik hu.. acchchi" Tarika answered.

"Actually galti meri hai, itne kharap mosum mei mujhe apko is jungle mei lana hi nahi chahiye tha"

"Arey Abhijeet tum please apne apko dosh mat do. Tumhe thori pata tha achanak etna heavy rain start ho jaiga, hum jab nikley the tab toh weather thik hi tha. Or kis ko pata tha ki clue dhunte dhunte rat ho jaiga"

They were inside a hut in the middle of the jungle. Actually Daya and purvi were also with them when they reached there. But there was an emergency, so Daya and Purvi left them alone in the jungle.

"Sham se rat kab ho gai pata hi nahi chala" "lo aag bhi jaal gaya, ap yaha ake beithiye, apko thora garmahat milega, and you will feel better."

'It's ok Abhijeet, main thik hu"

"Tarika please. Ekto meri waja se ap is musibat mei pari, or phir agar apko kuch ho gaya toh main apne apko kabhi maf nahi kar paunga"

Tarika moved towards fire and sat down.

Again some thoughts started to come on her mind. A girl, in the middle of a jungle with a man in fully drenched cloths. TRUST! Its totally a different thing right at that moment. Yes she knew him. She trusts him too. But.. but. This three letters word always forces you to think negative. Two of them were well aware of their feelings, but… again this but .. hadn't proposed each other yet. She was scared. What if he did anything. No, she shouldn't think those. He is senior inspector Abhijeet. Excuse me, so what? He is a man after all. No one can give a garenty for man. Not a man himself.

'No Tarika, relax. Kuch nahi karega wo" she sighed "just relax."

When she was consoling herself she felt a pair of hand wrapping around her shoulder. She turned and stood up with a jerk and Abhi's jacket fall on the ground.

"Kya? Kya kar rahe ho tum?" she shivered.

"Relax Tarika, kuch nahi kar raha tha mai, wo bus tumhe thand lag rahi thi toh mai tumhe apna jacket de raha tha" he picked up the jacket from ground.

"Oh, I am sorry" she looked away.

"Nahi Tarika ji I am sorry. Mujhe apko puchna chahiye tha" he was embarrassed.

"I am fine. Jayada thand nahi lag rahi hai mujhe" she was scared.

"thand se kanp rahi ho tum. Please" he gave his jacket.

"Thank you" she wore that.

"Tum yaha agg k pass beith jao, main waha beithta hu" he moved.

Tarika sat there hugging her knees. Abhi was standing in a distance from her. He forward his hand to feel the rain drops. He looked at Tarika and thought something for a while. May be he felt her insecurity and wanted to consol her, wanted to make her feel secure. He moved towards her.

"main yaha beithu?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"thank you" he sat opposite to her.

"Thank you!" she smiled and he too.

"Ye Daya bhi na, jaan bujh k chor ke gaya hai yaha"

"jaan bujhke koi jungle mei chorta hai kisi ko, wo bhi apne dost ko? Kya tum bhi Abhijeet" she protested.

"uska kam khatam nahi hua hoga abtak? nahi aya lene hume. Gari le kar gaya hai. Kaha tha aiga lene hume"

"A jaiga"

"Kab? Ek to hap yaha etna uncomfortable feel kar rahe hai or wo Daya ka bacha hai ki.."  
"nahi, Abhijeet, main thik hu. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai" she smiled.

"agar hoga bhi to hap kaha batane wali hai. Etna barish ho ragha hai. Barish ko ruk jane dijiye phir hum nikaltey hai, highway tak pohoch gain toh koi na koi lift de hi dega"

"Abhijeet, etna tension mat lo"

"Tarika, kya mujhe pata nahi hai ki ap iswaqt keisa feel kar rahi hongi" he chuckeled. "etni rat gai, ghane jungle mei ap akeli mere sath hai… I mean main samajh sakta hu. Par ap befikar rahiye. Flirt wart karta hu, par etna bhi gair gujra nahi hu"

"Janti hu"

"phone bhi nahi lag raha hai Daya ka. Network hi nahi hai" he tried to change the topic.

"Abhijeet."

"Hmm" he responsed.

"I am sorry. Maine bohot weird behave kia na?"

"Arey nahi nahi Tarika, aisa mat kaho. Galti merit hi."

'Aisa nahi hai ki mai tum pe believe nahi karti. Karti hu, bohot jayada believe karti hu. Par, darti bhi hu ki kahi…"

"Main samajh sakta hu"

"Nahi Abhijeet, ek larki ki majburi ek larka kabhi nahi samajh sakta hai" "ajkal halat hi aisi hai ki hum chahkar bhi kisi pe bharosa nahi kar saktey. Kuki jis pe sab se jayada bharosa kia jata hai wahi toh bharosa tora ta hai aksar"

He was silent. He let her burst out.

"pata hai Abhijeet, bohot logo ki mere bare mei kya khayal hai, specially larko ki? Ki mujh mei bohot attitude hai, larko mai had se jayada nafrat karti hu (actually ye kk k bare mei sochtey hai uske college and school ke larke :P) . But, aisa nahi hai. Ek larki ko ek environment mei cope karne k liye ketne muskilo se gujarna parta hai. Hum kisi pe awi bharosa nahi kar saktey. Kisi pe bharosa na karo toh galti hamari hoti hai, bharosa karke dhoka khao toh bhi galti hamari hi hoti hai"

"Tum thik keh rahi ho, sayad mai kabhi nahi samajh sakta ye feeling. Is mamle mei sayad mai bhi kahu, mujh pe bharosa na karke tum galat kar rahi ho. Par tum apne jagah thik ho. Kisi ko bina parkhe us pei believe nahi karna chahiye"

"Mujhe toh kabhi kabhi tum pe bhi shak hota hai, kit um sach mei etne decent ho ya nahi" she teased him.  
"kya, kya. Ap kehna kya chahti hai"

"Nahi, matlab, lab mei toh tum uch or hi hotey ho, par lab k bahar tum etney ache se bat karte ho"

"Acha ji, toh ap kya chahti hai ki main apse flirt karu yaha bhi?"

"Nahi, Abhijeet mere kehne ka ye matlab nahi tha" she protested.

"Nahi nahi ..apka kehne ka matlab mai ache se samajh gaya Tarika ji… toh ap ye bataiye, ketna sohana mosum hai na.."

"Abhijeeeeeet!" she warned.

He laughed.

"Abhijeet! Tarika!" they heard Daya's voice.

Before they could response Daya and Vivek were there with them.

"Arey tumlog yaha ho, or hum dono kaha dhun rahe the tumhe" He smiled.

"Daya ke bache, tujhe toh mai bad mei dekhta hu. Ab chal jaldi yaha se" abhijeet yelled.

"Haan, chalo chalo, yaha rehna kisey hai. Tum dono ka kam ho gaya toh ab yaha ru ke kya karma? Mera… mera matlab hai evidence collect kar liya na" daya teased them.

"Haan, sab kuch collect kar liya apke meherbani se. ab ap yaha se chalne ka kast karenge?"

"Chalo. Maine kab mana kia hai?"

.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\. \/\

They were in a hotle room. They were sharing ONE room. Tarika was sitting on bed. Abhi was standing before him. Oh forgot to mentione, they are engaged a few days back J

"Thanks Taika"

"Thanks ku?"

"Tumne apne room ki chabi us couple ko diya"

"Abhi is mei thanks ki kya bat hai? Unki wife ki tabuyat kharap thi, or hotel mei koi room bhi khali nahi tha. O kaha jatey etney rat ko"

"Thanks isliye kaha, kuki tum mere sath is room mei ruki" he smiled.

""Kya? Abhi tum phir shuru ho gai . main fresh hokar ati hu"

she stood up and was about to move into bathroom, Abhi caught her hand and pushed her against wall.

"Abhijeet! Kya kar rahe ho tum? Choro mujhe" she struggled.

"Ssshh, aisey keisey chor du" he whisperd.

"Abhijeet. Please" she got tear in her eyes and she closed her eyes.

Again her heart started to beat fast. Did he suppose to do anything wrong. Wrong! No, she was her fiancé. If he was supposed to do anything? Did she have the right to protest. She knew, he wouldn't do anything without her permission. She believe him. But what would she do, if he asked her? for a while she began to crush herself for taking the decision to spend the night with him.

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her from a little distance.

"Kya hua?"

"kuch nahi" she was scared.

"arey Tarika, tum etne se mei hi dar jati ho!" he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Main .. main nahi dari abhijeet" she tried to smile.

"Mujhse chupa rahi ho!"

"Nahi Abhijeet ..tumse kuch chupana mere bus mei kaha"

"Tarika, main janta hu, tum mujh pe bharosa karti ho, or isliye mere sath yaha, is room mei reh ne k liye ai ho. And trust me, main tumhara bharosa nahi torunga."

"Janti hu' she answered.

"janti ho, phir bhi etna chok gai" he was surprised.

"wo.. tum.."

"Acha, jane do. Tum jake fresh ho jao"

"Abhijeet, ek bat kahu? Bura toh nahi manogey na?"

"Haan, ku nahi. Or bura bilkul nahi manunga" he smiled.

"Bhalei hamari shagai ho gai ho, next week shadi bhi hai.. par .."

"Tarika, I can understand, you don't have to worry about it"

"I know Abhi, tum jantey ho, or samajh te bhi ho. Par par, phir bhi, jeisa maine kaha tha, dar lagta hai, kahi ye bharosa tut na jai."

"Nahi tutega. Martey damtak. Or tum etna sorry feel mat karo. Mai samajh sakta hu tumhari feelings"

"Tum nahi samajh saktey" sheargued.

"Ok, mai nahi samajhta. Ab khush? Weise bhi mai keisey samajh sakta hu, mai larki thori hu, larkio ki complexity mere palle nahi parta" he teased.

"Tum kehna kya chahtey ho? Huh?"

"kuch nahi jaan, jane do. Tum jake fresh ho jao"

"Tumhe toh mai bad mei dekh lungi" she warned.

"Haan haan. Mumbai jake aram se dekhlena. Ab jake aram karo, kal subha ka flight hai. Sare reports thik se rahk liya na? orna jatehi sunainge.. kam ki bhi ya nahi, ya sirf romance hi kia"

He looked around to find her. but she wasn't there.

"Bat bhi nahi suna mera. Ye larkia bhi kamal ki hoti hai"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/ \/\/\/

A fully decorated room. She was sitting on decorated bed in her wedding dress. Again her heart was beating fast. But today there was no question on her mind. She was sitting there resting her chin on her knees. No question, no argue, no insecurity. Just nervousness, nothing else. Abhi had entered into the room a few minutes back. But she wasn't aware of his existence. He was standing near the door resting his right shoulder on wall. She felt his existence when he closed the door. He started to move close to her. she tried to read his mind but failed.

What was he thinking. What else one man can think in his wedding night.

"ahem.. ahem" he tried to gain her attention.

She looked up slowly.

"well Tarika, tum mujhe ek bat batao, tumne red colour ki dress ku pehna?" he sat beside her.

"Shadi mei red hi pehentey hai na" her voice was low, very low.

"Haan, par tumhe toh white pehenna than a"

"Nahi toh, tumhe kisne kaha?" her voice was getting normal.

"Tasha keh rahi thi"

"wo.. mujhe bachpan mei aisa shokh tha. Jab tv pe Christians ki marriage dekhti thi toh na maa se kehti thi .. ki mujhe aisi dress pehn k shadi karni hai" she blushed.

"Acha! Iska matlab tumhe shadi karne ka shokh bachpan se hi tha?" he teased her.

"Bachpan matlab, jab college mei thin a tab" she was explaining. And it was matter of surprise, because if it was another time she would argue with him.

"college mei apbachi thi.. oh, acha ..acha" he teased her again.

'wo galti se nikal gaya mu se bachpan shabd" she apologized.

'Hmm, toh apko white dress hi pehenna chahiye tha"

"Nahi Abhi, kaha na wo bus maa se jid karti thi aisehi"

"Nahi, main toh isliye keh raha tha, kuki is red mei shadi karke shayad ab khush nahi ho, white dress mei karti toh sayad khush hoti"

"Abhijeet! Kya white dress white dress laga rakha hai. Or main khush nahi hu ye tumse kisne kaha"

That was yet. That's what he was waiting for. A little bit nokejhoke.

"ap mujhe khush nahi dikh rahi hai" he made a face.

"Main khush hu Abhi, ab tumhe dikhane k liye kya mai dance karu?" a little bit loudly.

"Dance nahi, bus smile hi kar do kafi hain"

She smiled seeing Abhi's childish behaviour.

"Ye hui na bat"

"Abhi, tum bhi na. jaan bujhke argue kar rahe the?" she asked.

"arey nahi, sach mei white dress pehenna chahiye tha"

"abhijeet. Not again, please."

"Ok". After a few second "feeling better?"

she nodded smilingly.

"That's like a good girl. Tum beitho, main fresh hoke ata hu" saying this he moved towards bathroom. After 10 minutes he came out in his night dress with a towel in his hand.

"weisey Tarika, tum ye jewllary or ye dress pehen k sougi? I mean, aisi koi rewaj hai kya"

"nahi, aisa toh kuch mujhe nahi kaha gaya"

"chalo acha hai. Subha se ye rasam wo rasam kar karke meri halat kharap ho gai hai"

"Abhijeet, aisa bhi kuch nahi karwaya gaya hai tumse alright. Tumhe rasmo k bare mei pata nahi isliye aisa laga. Or etni bhari dress or jewar main pehen k hu, uska kuch nahi"

"haan, toh maine kaha hai kya pehen k rehne ko. Etni garmi hai, pata nahi tum ho keisey ye sab pehenke"

"socho, keisey hu mai insab mei subha se"

"main keisey socha sakta hu, tum hi toh kehti ho larkio ki batey hum larke kabhi nahi samajh saktey"

"Abhijeet! Maine wada kia hai apne apse ki main aj nahi larungi tumhare sath. Meri sabar ka imtehan mat lo"

"Acha toh pehle batana chahiye tha na. jao jake change karlo. Pata nahi logo ko bhi kya ho jata hai, jetna tumhara weight nahi hai usse jayada weight ka kapra or jwellary pehnaya hai"

"Abhijeet, tum bhi na"

She got down from bed and moved towards her luggage. At first she took out her make up box and put that on dressing table.

"Tarika tum kya abhi sab kuch nikal ne wali ho luggage se?"

"nahi toh"

"Toh, apna night dress nikalo or band karo isey"

"wahi kar rahi hu Abhi" she took out her night dress and towel,

"towel bhi nikal na tha!"

"haan,.. arey haan, maine tumhe kabhi bataya nahi, par I don't like anyone touch my towel and comb"

"WHAT! Tarika main tumhara husband hu"

"haan toh? Ghar mei bhi main kisiko nahi chune deti thi. Di ko bhi nahi"

"agar galti se kabhi use kar liya toh kya suri pe chara dogi?"

"galti se matlab? Dekho Abhi tum.."

"acha meri maa, galti se bhi nahi chunga. Ab khush"

"Hmm, yad rakhna"

"Ok madam"

She started to remove her ornaments one by one.

"main help kau?" he suggested.

"nahi rehne do. Main kar lungi"

"thik hain. Weisey tarika tumhe room ka decoration keisa laga?"

"ye flowers ka decoration?" she asked while removing her ear rings.

"arey nahi. Ye picture wagera" he said pointing towards wall.

"wo ye. Achi hai. Main tumhe puchne hi wali thi ki ye kis ka idea tha"

"kis ka idea tha matlab? Tum kya kena chahti ho, mere dimag mei yesab idea nahi ata?"

"haan. Tumhare dimag mei aisi idea anaaa,,,, thora muskil hai" she teased her.

"maine bhi socha tha… ekdam same hi socha tha.. par mujhse pehle Tasha or Daya ne milke ye sab kar diya"

"Aww, tumhe moka hi nahi diya na unhone. Very bad"

"tum mera majak ura rahi ho?" he complained.

"Nahi nahi. Main toh bus keh rahi hu. Photo selection achi hai. Par is wall pe koi pick u nahi lagaya?"

"wo yaha hamari wedding pic lagainge bari wali"

"Acha idea hai. Ye bhi Tasha ka idea hai?"

"nahi. Ye mera idea hai"

"Kya yar Tarika, maa ne ketna samjhaya tujhe, ki ab ye mere pati hai. Respect karma chahiye mujhe. Boyfriend nahi ki kuch bhi bold u. kya yar, atleast pehle din toh tamiz se pesh ati. Par ye bhi toh kuch kam nahi, mujhe jaan bujh k paresan kar raha hai. Hmpf.. dekhti hu ab keisey mujhe distract karta hai. Ab main bilkul nahi larungi" she thought.

"Oh.. sorry. Acha idea hai" she replied politely.

"Sorry! Tarika, sorry ki kya bat hai. Chill. Chalo jake fress ho jao"

"hm" she nodded and moved.

She came out from bathroom after 25 minutes drying her hair with towel. She found Abhi on bed in half lying position. He was reading a magazine. The things which she totally forgot for a while again hit her mind. She placed the towel on sofa and moved towards bed.

"tumhe etna time ku lagta hai bathroom mei?"

"Abhi, maine bohot fast kia aj. Mujhe isse bhi jayada time lagta hai"

"30 minutes kam hotey hai!" he was surprised.

"Abhi, tumhe kya hai, gain mu dhoya or chale ai. Mujhe apna make up nikal na tha'

"Acha baba. Main toh bus aisehi keh raha tha. Beitho"

She sat down with great hesitation. A few minutes silence. Abhi was reading magazine.

"tum hamesha apne honeymoon pe paris jana chahti thi na" he asked while going trhough the magazine.

"Abhi, chahti thi. Par ab nahi"

"Ku? Kuki main tumhe nahi le ja sakta"

"Abhi aisi bat nahi. Ek time hota hai, jab ye sab sochti thi, ab nahi sochti mai wo sab. Jaha bhi jai, sath honge wahi bohot hai"

He closed the magazine and kept that on side table.

"Tarika.. jo sach hai wo hai"

"Abhi please"

Abhi held her hands and looke into her eyes.

"Tarika, mere tarf dekho"

"nahi Abhi, tum ye sab bat karoge na, toh mai naraj ho jaung"

"Arey baba idhar dekh toh sahi. Nahi kehta mai yesab"

She looked at him.

"Main tumhe Paris hi leke jaunga. Tumhari etni si khowaishe mai jarur pura kar sakt hu"

"Abhi…" she wanted to protest.

"Ssshh.. let me complete. Meri savings kafi hai iske liye Tarika. Please mana mat karma. Mujhe bohot bura lagega agar tumne mana kia toh. Mere taraf se tumhe shadi gift samajh lena please." He insisted.

"Abhi…" she got tears in her eyes.

"Please"

She just nodded.

"Thank you" he was happy.

"Abhijeet.. I love you"

"I love you too Tarika ji" he hugged her.

They were in each other hug for sometimes. Tarika never expect this kind of wedding night.

"kabhi kabhi tum mere samajh k bilkul bahar ho Abhi" they still in each other hug.

"hain na? or tum bhi" he left him "jeisey ki abhi, means hum ek dusre ko ketne din se jantey hai, phir bhi mujhe aj pata chala ki tumhe pasand nahi koi tumhara towel n comb chuye"

"Wo toh hai. Or waja ye hai ki hum ek dusre ko jantey toh the par relationship mei nahi the na. 20 days pehle tumne mujhe proppose kia. Or phir sagai or 10 din bad shadi. Time hi nahi mila ek dusre k bare mei batane mei"

"wahi toh. Or main chahta hu, ki aj hum ek dusre k bare mei jane" he placed his head on her lap.

"Abhi.. Abhi listen. Rat bohot ho chuki hai, so jatey hai. Or hum sath hi toh hai, jan jainge dhirey dhirey. Ek rat mei kya jan lenge hum"

"nahi Tarika, please"

"Ok, par shuru kaha se kare?"

"Thik hain. Main puchta hu. Hmmmm, haan tum ye batao, tumne shadi ki dress, honeymoon insab k bare mei socha that oh wedding night ke bare mei bhi socha tha… toh kya tumne ye sab imagin kia tha"

"Abhi ye keisa sawal hai. Main nahi dene wali iska answer'"

"Tarikaaaaa!"

" acha thik hai batati hu. Par tum haso ge nahi" she warned him.

"Main jab bhi ye sochti thi toh… toh.. mera irada tha ki mai bed k pass vase lekar khari rahungi or jab hi wo.. means mera husband darwaja khol ke andar ane wala hoga toh mai wo vase uske sar pe de marungi" she spoke in a surrender.

'Kya?" he ast up. "tum mujhe bhi marne wali thi?"

"nahi, nahi, main kaha khari thi vase lekar. Wo main pehle sochti thi"

"weisey tumahara nishana etna acha nahi hai ki mujhe marti vase se. or tumhe toh pata

"ya, Sr inspector Abhijeet'

"Or batao na"

"Or kya batau? Ab tumhari bari. Tum, batao kuch"

"main.. hmmmm.. let me hard coffee pasand hai, without sugar and milk"

"ye mujhe pata hai"

"hmm, mujhe tikha pasand hai or pastries"

"ye bhi pasand hai"

'mujhe bhindi pasand hai"

"Abhi.. mujhe ye bhi pata hai" she hit him.

"ouch…hmmm, mujhe fish pasand nahi"

"abhijeet! Mujhe ye bhi pata hai. Or tum mujhe bus khan eke bare mei hi ku bata rahe ho"

"taki tum mujhe achi achi khana pakake khilao.. meri pasand ki"

"Abhi, you are so mean"

"ha ha ha"

"Abhi!"

"acha thik hai…mai or bata ta hu"

"Ah ha rehne do"

"toh thik hai,tum batao"

"ok, ye secret hai, bus mere close dosto ko pata hai. Main jab icecream khati hu, toh bilkul bhi waste nahi karti. Wraper ki icecream bhi waste nahi karti"

"kya? Ha ha"

"tum hasoge toh mai nahi bataungi"

"ha ha.. thik hai nahi hasta. But tum toh ketni bar icecream kha chuki ho mere samne. Maine toh tumhe aisa kartey hue kabhi nahi dekha"

"haan. Main kisi ke samne nahi karti aisa. Jab akele hoti hu tab. Par ab tumse etni formality nahi hogi mujhse. Isliye bata deti hu"

"ok, tumhe wrapper bhi khaney ki izajat hai" he teased.

"majak bana rahe ho mera"

"aret nahi, acha thik hai.. ab mai ek queation puchta hu"

"Maine ek bhi nahipucha"

"iske bad puchna"

"ok, but last one huh"

"thik hai, tum ye batao, tumhare ketney boyfriend the?"

"abhijeet.."

"sawal hai, jawab do"

"shadi ke bad tumhe ye sawal puchna tha? Pehle ku nahi pucha?"

"arey agar pehle puchta toh tum sochti, mai tumhe chor dunga. Par ab toh chance hi nahi hai na"

"chor dunga! Iska matlab tumne soch k hi rakha hai, mera boyfriend tha. Or chance ku nahi hai, main chor dungi'

"arey, Tarika tum toh naraj ho gai… mera wo matlab nahi tha"

"tum sare lark eek jeisey hotey ho"

"ketne larkey ko janti ho tum?"

"20 boyfreinds the mere.. khush?"

"bus… mujhe toh laga 50-60 honge"

"abhi, you …" she started hit him again and again. After some more nokejhoke they went to sleep.

AN:/ ok dear…

I have done it. I thought I wouldn't be able to complete it before 12. but I have done it. Ab kal dant parega… jab maa ko kahungi.. maa akh or hat dukh rahe hai.. wo kahengi or beithi rahe laptop pe. :/

According to me.. all boys are kutte kaminey 420… well when I saID it, I didnt actually mean it.

I dnt know how many readers are men. Sorry for that bad language.

What a boy thinks when he looks at a girls? Well its not a matter whats come in ur mind at first sight. One can definitely think something… its genetic. But, mudda ye hai, parvarish ye hai, apki sankskar, apki achaiyat ye hai ki, ap us khayal ko ketne jaldi replace kar saktey hai. Ketne jaldi apne dimag mei ye la saktey ho, ki ye galat hai.

Again… mujh pe sawalo k teer choroge ap mei se kuch.. but let me clear.. ap jis insane k sath apne pura life spend karne ja rahe ho.. usse janne ka haq hai apko.. and agar pa us insane k samne weisey behave nahi karoge jeisey ap actually ho, toh kis ke samne weisey behave for the mistakes J

HAPPY BDAY TO U

HAPPY BDAY TO U

HAPPY BDAY TO DK

HAPPY BDAY TO U.

MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY.

PLEASE RVW

KK


End file.
